Untitled
by HocusPocus123
Summary: Tony found an 5 year old gibbs in gibbs' basement
1. Chapter 1

"boss?" i called, he hadn't came to work since yesterday, we got worried, so here i am.., looking for him in his house.

nothing replied, i walked to the basement and met a boy, not more than 5 years old.

"hey?" i tried to got near him, but he jerked away as i touched his hand.

"hey, kiddo, it's okay, i wont hurt you, i just looking for my boss.." i said

he raised his head, shit, i didn't know the boss had a son, the boy looked exactly like gibbs, with a brown hair, and the same blue eyes.

"your boss live here?" he asked

"yeah, so what's your name?" i kneeled to see his blackened eyes.

"leroy.." he said as he winced at my touch at his chest

"you hurt? where's your father?" i asked, still believing that his father is gibbs.

"no, i'm fine, i dont know, i think he didn't like me at all so i ran, but i ended up here" the boy explained

"wait, your home isn't here?" i asked, the boy shook his head

"who's your father?" i asked

"harrison gibbs, but he ussualy goes by harry" the boy answered in a low voice as if he was afraid to his father.

"what's your full name?" i frowned

"leroy gibbs, leroy jethro gibbs" the boy smiled, i was sure that my mouth was gaping widely made the boy stared in confusion.

"hey, close your mouth, or a bug will go to your mouth, they will think that your mouth is a way to go to heaven" the boy chuckled.

"a.. okay, i need you to come with me to ncis," i show him my badge "i'm special agent DiNozzo" i said.

"i dont usually accept people invitation, but you seems like a nice guy, are you going to tell my father?" he whimpered at the last sentence

i shook my head,"no, no leroy, i will not tell your father" i said,then i looked at his dirty chlotes. "we need to buy chlotes, buddy"

he grinned, "yeah, i will like that too, my body's.. you know..,it's kinda itchy" he shrugged

"theres a bathroom upstairs, want to take a bath?" i asked him, he nodded and walked upstairs

while the little boss took a bath, i called Kate

"agent todd, ncis" she answered

"hey Kate, it's Tony, the boss is turning into an 5 years old boy, you have to belive me.." i sighed, knowing it wouldn't be easy to made Kate believe the fact.

"you sure you weren't just dreamed it?" Kate asked

"no Kate, he's in the shower in gibbs house" i said.

"okay then, i'm on my way there, just wait.." she said as she hung up

wow, i thought, that was easy.., then i heard footsteps from the bathroom

"hey, you finished?" i grinned

he smirked at me, always the gibbs smirk, i thought, he sat beside me

"so, did you find your boss?" he asked.

"nope," at least not in the way expected

"oh, im sorry, i hope you will find him in no time, so, what are we waiting for? " he asked

i frowned at the boy talking manner, i wasn't expected a little gibbs talk this way,"my partner" i simply answered, i kept observing the boy's face

"your partner, a he or she?" he asked

"she," then i heard a car being parked. "hah. there she is." i smiled to him

"does it bothering you?" he asked

"what?" i frowned

"work with a woman, some woman always whining about everything, does she do that?" he tried to get a look for Kate.

"nah, she's not that kind of woman gibbs" i smirked

"i prefer you to call me leroy, or jethro, but not gibbs " he said as he walked towards the door.

he opened the door "but she is a beautiful woman DiNozzo, that must be bothering you," he said openly in front of Kate,

i just shrugged and tried not to laugh.

"so we're going to go get chlotes now?" jethro asked

"yep, Kate this is leroy, and leroy this is.." i didn't got a chance to finished my sentence

"Kate, yeah, i know that" jethro said, smiled at Kate.

Kate stared at jethro in disbelive "h..hi" she said tried to smile but failed misrabely.

leroy just chuckled and i tried very hard not to join him

"well, should we buy some chlotes?" i asked, trying to save Kate from her thaught

Kate shook her head and smiled to little boss.

"yes, we should" she kneeled in front of leroy, but leroys face turned dark

"hey, whats wrong?" i asked as i joined Kate kneeled beside her.

"i miss my mom" leroy said, he kept bowed his head, me and Kate just throw an 'uh-oh' look.

"hey, were going to find her sport" i said, touched leroys cheek to comfort him, but he jerked away, tried to run but got stumbled at the coffe table and landed on his tiny butt.

me and Kate just stood as fast as possible but leroy eyes were already watered.

"sorry" the kid said guiltily, but i just dont get it, was he scared? "i cant get a new chlotes anymore am i?" he still wont looked up, Kate just stood while i sat beside the boy and tried to put him on my lap, but as i touched his waist, he winced and gasped loudly.

"hey, you okay sport?" i asked him in concern i could feel Kate looked at leroy in a worried way

"im fine, are you going to hit me?" the kid said shakily still wont to meet my eyes.

"noo, leroy, hey look at me" i said touched his face to meet my eyes.

as he met my eyes i could see his blackened right eye, and the tears was wetted his small face.

but suddenly he shed the tears away and closed his eyes tightly, as he waited for me to

hit him.

"hey, sport, im not gonna hit you" i said, he suddenly opened his eyes, his stare was obviously showing a disbelieve.

"your dad ussualy hit you when you did something wrong? leroy?" i asked serioursly met his eyes.

"yeah, but its just when i do something wrong, im not sure he wanted me to be with him tough, so i thank him for kept me with him" leroy said

"okay, im going to check on you for a minute, okay?" i asked him, he nodded, then i turned to Kate and told her to tell Ducky and Abby.

while i checked the kid i discovered that he had a broken rib, then i realize that leroy was exhausted

"hey buddy, come on here sit in my lap" i offered him, he crawled to me and sat in my lap quitely.

about ten minutes later Ducky and Kate entered the house

"dear, he look horrible, poor little boy"Ducky said as he sat in front of me and started tn checked leroy which is now asleep in my lap

"he have a broken rib duck, he said it was his father who hit him, do we need to wake him up, Ducky?" i really hope we didn't have to wake him up, the kid was peacefully asleep.

"unfortunately, we have to my lad" Ducky said

i sight amd start to softly and gently tapped the boys cheek

"hey, leroy, i need to get you checked, leroy"lerroy started to stirred, suddenly his eyes shot up and tried to stood up

"dang! im sorry i didn't mean to slept on your lap, im really sorry!" he was practically yelled.

"relax buddy, i told you to get some sleep remember?" i raised my eyebrows and smiled

leroy still shocked tried to calmed his breath, after about 3 minutes hes finally sucseeded.

"hey, leroy, this is Ducky, hes a doctor, and Ducky, this is leroy" i held leroys hand and pulled him to sat again in my lap

leroy chuckled "Ducky! hi! that isnt your real name is it? its just a nickname is it?" the

boy asked excitedly

Ducky cant held his laugh at the boy excited face

"yes, my dear, my real name is Donald Mallard and as mr. Anthony said, im a doctor, im here to check up your chest" duckx explained

"you are scottish!" the boy yelled happily, and then calmed and cleaned his throat "yes, of course, do i have to take my suit off?" he asked formally, but its just made me, Ducky, and Kate laughed.

after Ducky checked on leroy Abby came and rushed inside made leroy jumped in surprise and grabbed my arm tightly.

"oh my god! did i startled you?! im really sorry!"Abby said kneeled in front of me and leroy.

i looked down to leroy "leroy this is Abby, shes a goth girl, but shes absolutely a good friend, Abby this is leroy" i said, leroy started to let go of my arm.

leroy observe the goth and smiled "hi, abs" he said

when the goth shook his hand his smile turned into a megawatt grin

"are you a fan of count dracula?" leroy asked as he still sat in my lap

"yes!i am! youre such a cutie! " Abby said as leroy shook her hand.

"okay, now we should go get chlotes and your other need!" i said

the team agreed, leroy chose to go with me with my mustang, it was really something new to see the boss in his early age.

gibbs hair was messy, dark brown hair, his body was really thin, he was wearing a suit shirt with a red bow tie and short which i bet a pair with his suit

"where exactly did you live?" i asked leroy

"burbank, are we in dc? why is here everything seems so different?" leroy asked as he got a look from the street

"well, you are supposed to be my boss leroy" i told him, what the hell am i doing? now hes not going to shut up and questioning me.

"ok, so i was like reverts back to my 4 and a half year old self and i am suppose to be your boss, yeah?" the boy asked

my eyes widened in surprise, this kid had handle it and understand it so well! if i was him im going like, freak out and yelling for my mother

"yeah sport, you know, you speak really well for a four year old you know kid?" i chuckled

the boy grin "but firstly im four and a half, really, that was one hell of a compliment mr. DiNozzo, i always wonder why did my father always called me a talking shit" he muttered

i smiled sadly, if i would like tmw have a son, i would like one like the boss.

i took the park ticket and entered the mall parking lot, i jumped off the car followed by leroy.

as i got to the mall door Abby, Kate and mcgee had wait us there.

"hey probie, this is leroy, leroy, this is probie, tim, mcgee, mcgeek" mcgee groaned "mcgroan" Tony added grinning smugly.

leroy face looked up, "hi tim, can i call you that? i have some trouble conbining the word m and c" he said

mcgee kneeled to made the average height with the small boy "of course you can leroy, " he said as he shook leroys hand

i sighed loudly "okay, okay, now move mcfriendly" i said as i took leroys arm and brought him inside.

well, honestly when i entered the mall i expecjed him to say 'wow' or gasped in amuse, or at least looking amused, but the boy just followed me inside without comment.

"what kind of chlotes do you like, leroy?" Abby asked

"anykind that simple" the boy answered, the team were now all smile widely, this kid is definitely the boss, which 4 year old that wanted a simple chlotes?

"okay then lets go to ralph lauren" Kate said.

after we all agreem to go to ralph lauren, he took a dark blue and white polo,

"you have to take more, you are going to stay with me for a quite long time, kiddo." said tim

but leroy shook his head, "its expensive, i cant buy it with my own money if i take more" he saidlooking down to the floor

i kneeled in front of him "you dont have to buy it with your own money, leroy, were all here each want to buy you something, me and Kate here want to buy you chlotes, and were going to buy anything you want, okay?" i explained

"but.." he started, i put my finger on the tip of his mouth,

"no leroy, i will take care of you, now go pick whateve you want" i said as i slapped his tiny butt, he giggled, and suddenly hugged me

"thank you Tony" he said as he ran to Kate, to pick him another chlotes.

we end up to buy a dozen of classic polo in different gibbs.

after we buy chlotes Abby decided to take him wn the toy store

"hey, leroy! wanna go to the toy store? " asked Abby

the boys face lit up "can i buy any toy?" he asked

Abby nodded "of course!"

the boy nodded eagerly "sure!"

we smiled to each other at the boy, after we got to the toy store he drag Abby to the stuffed animal corner

i followed leroy and Abby, theres a stuffed dog that caught my attention, its a siberian husky, wearing a blue suit with red bow tie, the size is perfect for the boy. i toon it and showed it to leroy

his eyes widened "where did you get this" he asked and excitedly hugged the stuffed dog

"there" i pointed at where i got the stuffed dog

"hes identical to illya!" he yelled excitedly

"who?" me and Abby asked in unison

"illya, hes was my stuffed dog too, before my father torn him into two"he said suddenly forgot the happiness.

"your father torn him into two?"Abby asked slowly

the boy nodded "yeah, my mom bought me illya since i was a baby" he said

i kneeled and tapped the stuffed dog head. "well, why dont you bought the new illya?" i suggest him

leroy smiled widely "yeah, Abby, can i buy this?" he asked

Abby grinned "sure thing big man, you can buy more," Abby said

leroy shook his head "no, the new illya is perfect" he said

"okay, whatever you want master" said Abby

the boy giggled and hugged Abby

"thank you, abs" he said

Abby hugged him back "your welcome, handsome"she said.

well, yeah, leroy was pretty handsome for a 4 year old kid.

after we pay illya Ducky wanted to buy the kid his bath need.

he chose a floating boat, a superman bath set and a superhero shower scrub.

"thank you Ducky" he said as he hugged Ducky, a little surprised, Ducky backed away.

the boy happy face turned to a horrified face

"my dear i am so sorry i was surprised" Ducky said as he tried to reach leroy, but leroy stiffened.

the boys face started to turn red and tears started to flew from leroys face "im sorry, i didn't mean to" he whimpered

"ahh, come here boy" Ducky said as he pulled leroy to his embrace

the boy kept crying silently then suddenly his body started to shivered freruently

i glared at Ducky worriedly

"oh dear, hes got a fever" Ducky said

i took leroy shivering body and rushed to the parking lot and put leroy on the back seat.

"you okay back there buddy?" i asked as i started the engine.

"yeah, im fine, just a little bit dizzy." leroy answered, his voice was still the same since we met

"were going to the hospital, okay?" i asked him

leroy suddenly jerked up giving himself a headrush.

"no! im okay, i wont make Ducky startled again, i will be a good boy, i promise" he pleaded.

i looked at him and pulled him to my lap.

"hey buddy, those doctor wont hurt you, and i dont take you to the hospital because you made Ducky startled, you got a fever sport, we must go to the doctor to know and to make you healthy again" i explain, stroking his dark hair.

"but i dont want to get a shot" he whined

"okay, you dont have to get a shot.." i grinned


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for the review, and sorry for the grammar, for trekde, i know gibbs father is jackson but i dont want jackson to be an abusive father, so deal with it, if you dont like my story then get the hell outta here

* * *

"really?" Leroy asked as he clutched on me

"yeah, really, or you can just checked by Ducky" I offered

The boy nodded on my chest "yeah, I didn't really like doctor " he whined

"why?" I asked him

He looked up to me and shrugged "dunno" he said

"have you go to the hospital before?" I asked him

"yeah, usually I went there because of the bruise I got from playing rough" he said

"playing rough?" I frowned at him

"yeah, I used to get in a fight with my friends" he explained innocently.

i frowned at him , i dont know why but i felt dissapointed in him at the moment

"why?" i asked.

"they teased matty" he answered

"who's matty?" i am now looked at him in the eyes.

"my best friend, they didn't like him , i dont know why, so i had to stay with him and protect him from the meany friend" he said as he snuggled further to me.

"but, you are supposed to be in kindergarten right?" i asked him seriously, if he had already fought with his friends in kindergarten, is he going to kill one of his friend?

he winced "i am" he answered

i looked at him seriously "you are in kindergarten and you already fought with one of your friend? with your alibi to save your best friend?" i asked

he sat in my lap, facing me. "i'm sorry, i didn't mean to," he muttered

"why?" i asked him again

"i told you, i tried to save matt" he said

"i dont believe that, Leroy" i said glaring at hi'm

"well, you should" he said, as he pulled away from my lap

i grabbed him hardly in the chest, Leroy suddenly yelled loudly with his tears streaming down his face

"wha.. whats wrong?" i asked worriedly, then i remember the rib "shit!"

i pulled the boy to my embraced, "ssh..i'm really sorry, ssh.. i'm really really sorry, i didn't remember about your rib, i am really sorry Leroy, god " i said rubbing his back continously

Leroy still crying after almost two minute later. "i'm *sob* sorry *sob*" he said

I hugged him tighter "no buddy you didn't do anything wrong.." i said, still trying to calmed the boy down

"do you hate me?" he asked, the tears still in his eyes

"no, i was just curious why you fought with your friend, but you didn't have to tell me now buddy, ok?" i kissed his cheek.

"ok, maybe i will tell you later" he said quitely

"ok, now, you want to go to Ducky or hospital?" i asked hi'm, as i wiped away his tears

"Ducky please" he mumbled

"ok buddy, now i'm going to call Ducky, here you can sleep on my lap if you want to" i offered hi'm

"sure" he said as he climbed up to my lap, he rested his head in my chest and use my arm as a pillow.

after a minute, Leroy sounded to be asleep on my lap, of course he fell asleep fast, i thaught

i dialed Ducky's number, "hi Ducky" i said as Ducky picked up

"hi anthony, how's Leroy?" he asked worriedly

"we haven't go to the hospital, he's still asleep on my lap, he wont to go to the hospital duck, he prefered to be checked by you" i explained

Ducky sighed "of course i already got home, where should i meet you?" he asked

"my apartement is fine" i said as i hung up

i drove home with Leroy sleeping on my lap, he was peacefully asleep, he didn't even stirred when i coughed

after a few minute of silent driving home journey, we finally arrivedi tapped Leroy's cheek gently "hey, we already arrived" i whispered to his ear

Leroy moaned "okay.." he said, but he drifted back to his sleep

"alright then" i smiled as i picked him up.

as i arrived to my room hall i saw Kate, McGee, Abby and Ducky had already waited for me and Leroy

"ohmygod!" yelled Abby as she took him from me. "poor baby Gibbs" she said, stroking Leroy's hair softly

I opened my apartement door, after we all got inside, Ducky rushed to checked on Leroy

I was making coffe for Abby, Kate and McGee and earl grey tea for Ducky when Kate startled me

"Jenny already knew, she will be here in any minute" she said

"damn it Kate! are you trying to give me a heart attack?" i yelled

she chuckled "no Tony, i am trying to tell you that Jenny will be here in any second" she said

"yeah, okay i got that Kate, umm.., how did Jenny handled it?" i asked her as i handed her coffee

she laughed this time "well, firstly she wouldn't believe it but after we all explained to her she finally gave up and believe it" she explained

"that must be a real thrill to tell her that her beloved jethro had turn into a 4 year old kid" i grinned

Kate stepped closer to me, when she was about to told me something when the bell rang

"this better be the Director" she said

"yeah." i said as i walked to opened the door for Jenny

"hi Tony" Jenny greeted me

"hi Jen" i greeted back as i stepped away from the door and opened the door wider for her to came in

"thanks Tony" she said, i nodded in reply

"where's he?" she whispered to me

i pointed to the boy, who's now asleep on McGees embrace

"hi Jen" whispered McGee

"hi, is that him?" she asked

McGee nodded softly tried not to wake the boy, but too late Leroy had woke up and glared at Jen seriously.

"mom?" suddenly he asked

everyone in the room just glanced at each other

"no, honey, i'm Jenny" Jenny said

"oh" the boy answered,definitely dissapointed

"you okay my dear?" asked Ducky

"yeah" Leroy said as he tried to sat up.

McGee helped him and wrapped him on with his hand to kept Leroy warm.

"Jen remind you of your mom?" Abby asked

Leroy nodded "yeah. ,little bit" he answered

Leroy's face still in a dark shade so i decided to gave him his new Illya

"hey, want to took a bath and change clothes?" i offered him

he nodded eagerly "yeah, sure i'm itchy" he said as he stood up and followed me to the bathroom

"you want to use your new bath thing?" i asked him

his up "yeah!" after i gave him his newest bath equipt, i filled the bath tub with warm water

"there you go, want me to help you?" i asked him

he smiled at me and shook his head "no, just dont close the door and ill fine" he said

i nodded "sure, watch your rib buddy"

"alrighty!" Leroy said as he opened his shirt button,

i left the door open, and walked to the adults.

"he's taking a bath?" asked Kate

i nodded "yeah" i answered

"how's he duck?" McGee asked

"his fever is obviously going down, and his rib was just doing fine, but for mentally i have no idea" explained Ducky

"did you found him like this? Tony?" asked Jen

"yeah, curled up in the basement" i answered

"how is this possible?" asked McGee

"well, i happened to know someone who's nearly as clever as albert einstein" Ducky said

"Duck, we're serious" we said in unison

"and so am i" answered Ducky

"okay, then?" Abby asked

"he might can help" answered Ducky


End file.
